Kiss Me Goodnight
by CelticLady
Summary: Xander's cousins are strange. Very strange. And not because they're twin geniuses. Meanwhile, Remus Lupin seeks children he never knew existed. Fluffiness to come, be warned. REVAMPED. No Longer On Hiatus
1. Freaky twin thing

CelticLady- Well, dumb idea, but I've recently gotten a second muse, and he wouldn't stop harassing me until I wrote it down! I believe you all know Sirius Black?

Sirius- Grins

CL- Well, pretty much all I own is the twins, who you'll see soon!

I've changed some things, proofed it, and there should be a new chappie coming soon.

dreams

/ \ Twin telepathy

thought

Sunnydale. CA.

"Wake up, Tyler Harris!" His sister poked him.

"Don' wanna... gimme a minute sis..." The boy mumbled.

"We're going to be late for school, and I still have to get Xander up!" Tina Harris rolled her eyes. "Up. Now."

"He's almost in high school, he can get himself up..." Tyler muttered again

"Honestly! Willow's mom agreed to give us all a ride, but you two have to be ready! Besides, we were bumped up to that grade so we should act that age!" Tina chided

"Then get back in bed..."

"UGGGGGHHHH!" Tina threw her hands into the air, her golden eyes flashed, "XANDER! GET UP! And help me pry my lazy brother out of bed!"

"In a minute, Tina. What do you think of this outfit?" A blue and red Hawaiian shirt.

"You're actually awake? And...DRESSED?" Tina was shocked.

"Hey, this is Eighth Grade! This is our last year in the middle school! WE are now the big ones on campus!" Xander said happily.

"It IS just middle school, Xan-man." Tyler yelled from bed.

"By all rights, you two should be even more excited, I mean, you two are only twelve!" Xander, took a breath to rant on about his cousins being "total brainiacs", a lecture Tina was far too used to.

She cut him off. "Yeah, well, try getting sleeping beauty out of bed, I still need to finish with my hair."

"Ok, cuz."

"Thank you. Oh, and you look like Hawkeye Pierce." She added.

"Sweet."

"You look sorta' dead." Willow noted, toying with the end of one of her dark red braids.

"He was up late watching the Midnight Run on toonami, Will." Tina informed him disapprovingly.

"You did know we have school today, right?"

"Yeah, whatever..." Tyler raked the light brown hair out of his eyes, "That doesn't mean I have to like the idea. And now I have to put up with Cordelia Chase every. Single. Day."

"Welcome to our world, Ty." Xander replied.

Elsewhere

"Well, another year starts tomorrow, Hagrid. Are you ready?"

"'O course, Headmaster!" The genial giant beamed.

"Nice to know not much has changed around old Hogwarts. So Harry'll in his second year?" Remus asked quietly.

"Yep." Hagrid nodded.

"Growing up fast, I guess. How is he? Lily was a sweet woman, but that sister of hers was always awful!"

"True, but he's family, and only a child!" Dumbledore protested, knowing Remus's objections.

"Didn' stop 'em as far as I saw." Hagrid grumbled.

"Remus, I trust you've noticed the signs? Unfortunately, Voldemort may not be as gone as we had hoped." Dumbledore changed the subject.

"Do you think? I almost thought that the fight was over..." Remus said wearily.

"We all knew what the prophecy said." Dumbledore reminded them.

THAT NIGHT

_ She was a lovely young girl, with eyes just like his own, and a quiet, patient manner. Just like him, but with dark hair... The boy was slightly tall, muscular, with the same light brown hair and golden eyes that he himself saw in the mirror. 12. The same age as Harry.  
_

"_Daddy, will you write to us at Hogwarts?" _

"_Of course, Tina." _

"_I'm gonna miss you. Do you think I'll be in Gryffindor too?" _

"_I don't see why you wouldn't be, but I love you either way." _

"_I love you too, Daddy." _

_The next few moments gave the impression of time passing. He wanted to hold on to that moment, even if it was only a little while longer, but it slid like sand through his fingers. Then there was a wedding. He was walking her down the aisle, to the waiting arms of a man that looked like James, except for the very distinctive lightning bolt shaped scar down the center of his forehead. _

_And the eyes. Lily's bright green eyes that shone with love as he looked at his glowing bride. _

_Remus looked at her. The same golden eyes she had from him, the same dark, dark hair, marred only by a single streak of pale white. One that had come from a shock she should never have had to experience. But that was the past._

"_Do you, Harry James Potter, take Krystina Rea Lupin, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" _

"_I do." _

"_And do you, Krystina, take Harry as your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"_

"_With all of my heart, I do." _

_And so his daughter married his best friend's son. James would have been so happy. Lily would have cried, and Sirius would have made inappropriate jokes while silently thanking heaven that his godson was finally happy with the woman he loved. _

_Abruptly, he was torn away, looking at the little girl again, from across the ocean, to a warmer place. The ground opened up, fanged, fiery, terrible, and a cloaked figure spoke—"You seek Gemini, wolf. Find them where the mouth of hell opens on the earth. Their gift is unseen." _

_And the gound spoke as well: "From beneath you it devours."_

The dream ended, as it always did, before he could ask any questions. The Prophecy was new, but the dreams were always of the same two—the boy, Tyler, and the girl, Tina, or Krystina. Now he knew he had to look for them. 'Gemini'? 'mouth of hell'? Remus sighed. The only one who could help him was Albus Dumbledore. He looked out at the night, trying to figure out how to write what he had to write without sounding insane. Who am I kidding? There is no way!

Albus

I know this is going to sound strange, but I need your help solving a mystery.

I've been having dreams for the longest time, about a young girl and boy.

My children. I don't know how, or when, but they are.

The only clues I have to them are names: Krystina Rea, and Tyler John.

I don't know which last names they go by now.  
And there is a prophecy—"You seek Gemini, wolf. Find them where the mouth of hell opens on the earth. Their gift is unseen."

They are across the ocean...somewhere hot, dangerous. That's all I know. Can you find them?

Thanks,

Remus

Hogwarts

That shouldn't be so hard. Thought Albus as he perused the letter, The 'mouth of hell'? The Hellmouth. Sunnydale. Gemini is twins. And as Remus's children, they'd have to be gifted with magic. Fairly powerful, too, I'd guess. Poor fellow; he must be pretty lonely! I shouldn't write back until I've found them, and ascertained their whereabouts, status, and...last name. Funny, though, I never thought Remus would be the sort to have illegitimate children running about—rather seemed more Sirius's style! I'll contact the Watcher's council, they know who every inhabitant of Sunnydale is, and surely they'll be willing to begin to repay the debt they owe me.

Sunnydale October 31

"Do you like my costume?" Tina spun around, cape and robes flaring.

"It's cute...What are you?" He asked.

"Xannnderrrrr! I'm a druid! See? The wand? The runes?"

"Oh... Ty's a wolf." Xander groped for a change of topic.

"I know."

"How? You haven't seen it yet, and he's been all _secretive_ about it."

"Twin thing." She replied.

"Oh... Why can't I have powers like that?" Xander half-whined.

"It's not all cool. I woke up with everything in my room floating this morning..." She griped.

"Really? Cool!" He was enthusiastic.

"Not as cool as you think..."

"Could be worse, Ty's powers always make his pen explode, or his pants lose every thread holding them together! Who cares if your hair turns red some times and you can glow in the dark? Ok, even I realized that sounded bad... And putting down the shovel and walking away before I dig myself deeper..." He squirmed

"You tried... Every year it just gets worse...Why can't I just be normal?" Tina wondered.

"'Cause then you wouldn't be a Harris. We're all freaks, at least according to Cordelia!"

She smiled, not helping, Xan. she thought

/ What's up, Tina?\ Ty's mental voice cut through her thoughts.

/Nothing\ she returned

/You know you can't lie to me.\ He chided

/I just wish we were normal\ Tina finally admitted.

/We're twins, we'll never be normal!\

/I guess not. Doesn't it bother you?\

/Only when my pants fall apart.\ He replied truthfully.

/Completely understandable. Do you think we're getting too old for trick-or-treating?\

/Xander was right, we need one more year. Besides, free candy! Come on!\ He thought enthusiastically

/Ok. I think I'm just going to go for a walk, though.\ She decided.

/Suit yourself! More candy for me!\ Tyler sent a visualization of him sticking his tongue out and winking.

/Have fun.\

/I always do\

Sunnydale Cemetery. I've spent so many nights here.

She looked at the tombstone, pulled out the picture of her parents.

They were young, and they were in England. Tina had never known her father, but she had always treasured the picture.

She remembered her mother's words about him:

_"I've always loved accents, and I was on Spring Break. I never meant to fall in love with him, but those golden eyes were too much to resist." _

"_Why didn't you marry him, mommy?" A younger her had innocently asked._

"_Spring break was over before I knew I was pregnant, I went back to college, and I never saw him again." _

"_What was his name?"_

"_Remus Lupin. I should have told him that I loved him." _

"_Maybe he knew already?" Tyler had asked, hopeful. _

"_Maybe." Mother had answered. Ty had always been an optimist. _

_But... I never thought we'd see him. Until recently, anyway—until the dreams of someone who looked like the man in the picture, until I started believing in miracles. Willow always said nothing was impossible, and I guess I'm beginning to think so, too. I've changed. _

"Would you even recognize me, Daddy? Would you really want a freak for a daughter?" She sniffled, staring at the man in the picture though vision blurred with tears.

"I don't think you're a freak. In fact, I think you're just right—for a tasty little snack!" The thing's face was horrible, disfigured, with terrible fangs. "And maybe more... You smell like power."

Tina screamed and tried to run, but it lunged at her and she narrowly evaded the assault. She drew back and punched, using the pause to start running. How can I hope to escape that...thing? She tripped, and braced herself for her inevitable death... And was showered with ashes.

Tina POV

"Are you ok?" A gentle, slightly raspy voice.

Dazed, I opened my eyes... It was the man from the picture! I realized I still had it in my hand, and unclenched it, looking from it to the man in front of me. "D...daddy...?"

Remus POV

She knew me. My little girl knew me!

I could not contain my surprise and pride! I knelt beside her, "Yes, Tina, it's me." That did it, I saw tears run down her face,

"I thought you didn't know we were alive!" she edged away, "This can't be real... Who are you really?"

"Remus John Lupin. And you are Krystina Rea Harris, my daughter."

"No... How...?" She stuttered.

"I've been looking for you, Pixy." I whispered

"Don't...please! I'm tired of these dreams... I can't take it again..." she sobbed, looking like someone whose hopes have been shattered far too many times.

I put my hands on her shoulders. She whimpered, shaking her head, the adult role forced upon her warring with the child's need for reassurance "Look at me, Tina. I'm real."

Her resolve broke. "Daddy..." She threw herself into my arms, still half crying. Relieved, I hugged her back.

"Tina. My little Tina."

"Ty never gave up on you, Daddy. Not even when Mommy died! Come on! You have to come meet him! He looks so much like you!"

Tina's POV

I climbed unsteadily to my feet, looking at him. He was so TALL!

Why hadn't I gotten any of those genes?

"Follow me..." I ran toward home, hoping Tyler had come back on one of his many drop-offs. "Here it is."

My Aunt raised her eyebrow when we entered, "And who is this?"

"My father." I answered excitedly.

"Oh..." She wasn't sober enough to question it.

"Is Tyler here?" I asked hopefully.

"No, not yet..." She replied.

"Oh..." He followed me into the living room, sitting next to me on the sofa. I looked over him again, noticing more in the light. His was a face that had known hard times, sadness, pain... His eyes held an eternal sadness, though he hid it deeply inside. His hair was like Tyler's, but streaked with gray, and longer. Seeing him for real was like a dream come true, even if he was different than I had thought.

"So...what now, Daddy?" I asked slowly.

"I'd rather wait until your brother gets here to discuss it." He said.

"Good luck, he doesn't take much seriously." I muttered.

"Sounds like Sirius..." Daddy said with a wry smile.

"Huh? I just said that he never was..."

"Sirius was a friend of mine in school." He clarified.

"Oh. Sorry, I'm a little jumpy right now." I blushed.

"You have every right to be. I'm just glad I got to you before you were one of the living undead, Pixy."

I touched my neck gingerly, "Yeah, me too... Thanks, by the way. It's nice to have someone watching my back."

"Always." It was like a promise, somehow.

"I have so many questions..."

His lips quirked in a smile, "I have a few of my own."

I hastily wiped away another tear, noticing that he was beginning to cry himself, "Please don't go away..."

"I'll always be there. You seem so much older than twelve." Another promise. From my father... My daddy. He was really here!

"I've had to be." I admitted slowly.

"I'm sorry."

I shrugged, "What's done is done; you didn't know."

/Who...?\ Ty had just walked in,

/It's our dad, Ty!\

His face darkened/Tell him he's too late! At least four fucking years too late.\ Tyler stormed off, giving Daddy a terrible look.

"That was him, wasn't it?" He winced.

"Yes... He.. he says you're... too late..." I managed.

He stared.

"Oh, Twin thing." I said casually, " We've always had it. I'll go talk to him."

Remus POV

Krystina is wonderful, but Tyler? Will he ever speak to me? I hope she can talk him back... I was glad they had left the room, as I buried my face in my hands and cried.

Dumb, but if you liked it, review.


	2. No! You CANNOT bring the 'axe!

Kiss me Goodnight

Chapter 2. No! You CANNOT bring the 'axe'!

CelticLady—OMG! You LIKE it?

Sirius- Can I NOT be dead in this one?

CL-I'll see what I can do... I only own Tina and Tyler. Changed the format—is it better now? Oh, and I kind of picture Remus to be the devoted father type, and Tina's a born daddy's girl, while Ty's kind of a rebel. 'K?

dreams

/ \ Twin telepathy

thought

Sunnydale

"Tyler, he's our dad!"

"So? He wasn't there when we had to go alone to Mom's funeral, was he? Or was he there when you had to go into counseling? How about when you were rushed to the damned emergency room after the accident? Does he know you were right there in the car with mom? That you almost died, too? Does he know you still have the nightmares? No. I don't think he does. Do you know why? Because he wasn't there! Do you think he'd even care? No."

She looked away, trying to hide her face. Futile effort; he could often feel echoes of her emotions.

"Tina? Ti, I'm sorry! Don't cry! Please..." She looked up,

"But Tyler... He DIDN'T know! Haven't you seen his eyes? These last few years have been every bit as tough for him! Please, just give him a chance!" Tina sobbed.

"But what'll he say when he finds out about our freaky twin Powers?" Tyler asked skeptically.

"I don't know, but I think we should tell him that first. I couldn't bear it if we got to know him, and he left because he thinks we're freaks too..." she said hoarsely.

Tyler sighed, hugging her, "Nobody who knows you could ever call you a freak, Tina. You're too good for that. You know I love you, right, Ti-bee? And if he says or does anything to hurt you, I'll wait until a full moon, then feed him to Oz."

"Don't, Tyger. Even if he leaves, he's still our Daddy."

"And he's as lucky as I am to be related to you." Tyler said softly. "You're my conscience."

"'Love you, Tyger."

"Well, let's go."

"Thanks."

Remus POV

They returned hand in hand. I could almost feel the strong bond between them. It hung in the air, unseen, but nonetheless strong. Look at them, my little ones! They stick together. I wish I had had that strong a bond with my twin... Ah, well, Romulus and I had too many things between us. My little Krystina... So delicate... She almost looks younger. But appearances are deceiving, I know that she hides a quiet strength, patient, solemn, like water: She is the one who keeps his fiery disposition in check. He'll need that, later. It's such a rare gift—one balances the other. Tina's eyes widened when she saw me (I guess I hadn't recovered my composure as well as I had thought) and she started to run over, but Tyler held her back.

"Father. We don't want anything to happen until you know the 411. So here's the deal. We're not normal. First of all is a bond we share telepathically. We don't get it, no one else does, but you'll have to believe it's there. Second, weird things happen around us—we don't know why, but they do. That's the story: Take it or leave it. We've already lost one parent, and I, personally, will not take it if a man who I consider more of a sperm donor than a father, makes my sister cry." His eyes were hard amber as he stepped between me and his sister.

I stared for a moment, How exactly do I reply to that? Tina's face, tearstreaked and pale as the moon itself, held a sort of hope as she met my eyes over his shoulder, while Tyler's, so much stronger than my own, held a firm, steely resolve.

"Er... Well, actually, I was going to say that you're not weird, you're a witch, and a wizard." Blank stares greeted this remark, and Tyler's mouth hung open in comic shock, Tina looked down at her costume, picked up her twisted-branch wand.

"How ironic..." She murmured, raising an eyebrow. Tyler's mouth flapped for a moment, like a beached fish's, and he finally said,

"You're B.S.-ing me."

"No. No 'B.S.' here." I said matter-of-factly.

"Next you'll tell me there's this whole other world out there that we know nothing about!" Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Uh..." I nodded, at a loss for words at his unintentionally accurate statement.

"Prove it." Tyler said.

Tyler's POV

Despite the absurdity of the whole situation, I couldn't help but hold onto the slim, slightly perverse hope that maybe he could prove that there was some modicum of normality about us—somewhere we could fit in. But even if our powers were normal (sort of), how could we learn to control them? What would Xander say? Willow's gonna be soooo jealous! Maybe she'll go out with me! 'Father' only smiled.

"Ok. What's your favorite color?" "dad" asked.

"...Red..." I replied.

/So transparent, Tyger! I know why it is!\ Tina sent.

/don't tell her...\

/You know I won't\

He spoke a few few words –I think in Latin— and my entire furry costume turned bright red.

"Cool!" Cried Tina. I tried to hide my surprise, but his smile widened,

"Ok, admittedly impressive, but could you PLEASE change it back now?" I asked, "I worked kinda hard on it."

"Mmhmmm."

Ok, so he's legit. Now what?

"So, now what, 'Dad'? Do we all cry and make up and become a 'happy family' now? Do you honestly think it's going to be that simple?" I asked sarcastically.

He sighed, "I know it won't. And I understand you're pretty close to your mother's family, and I honestly can't be a perfect father right now...for several reasons... But I think you two would benefit from going to Hogwarts."

"Say what now?" I asked

"Well, Unless you learn to control your powers, and how to function as part of the wizarding world, you're going to feel strange, different... like something's missing. Do you understand what I mean?" "Dad" explained, sort of...

Unfortunately, I understood all too well: I already felt twinges of unbelongingness, is that even a word? and for Tina, those feelings were at least a hundred times worse. She needed this, and she'd been there for me countless times. I'd do it for her—for my sister.

"Fine." I said,

"What do we have to do?"

"I'm coming back tomorrow with a portkey. 12 o'clock sharp. Be ready to be gone for the rest of the schoolyear. I'll escort you on the train to Hogwarts on Wednesday. We have three days to talk, and get you two prepared for school, not to mention adjusting to the time change. Albus has arranged a room in the Leaky Cauldron, and you two will be announced as transfer students to start in Second year so that you will be with children your own age. Is that acceptable?" He asked.

Tina nodded, hesitantly, I did, too.

"Good."

Remus POV

I guess I finally had him convinced. It certainly took long enough. "You... you're not leaving so soon, are you, Daddy?" asked Tina.

"I have to go soon. And I can't explain why yet, but someday I'll tell you, when you're older." I replied.

They exchanged glances. I had the oddest feeling they knew exactly what I wasn't saying.

"Daddy?" Tina said shyly/

"Yeah?"

"Can we use your last name? At school, I mean..." She trailed off/

"Of course..."

Hesitantly, she walked over, stood on tiptoe, and kissed my cheek. "Love you, daddy." I know it's corny, but that simple statement nearly made me cry. My little girl is so full of love, and she was willing to believe in me, no questions asked.

"Love you too, pixy. See you tomorrow." I managed to say in a level tone.

I barely made it in time, but the risk was worth it. Well, it was all at once better and worse than I had expected. If Umbridge finds out I have kids, she'll make their life a living hell... I have to protect them. I wish there weren't so many reasons why they have to stay so far away from me, but I know I could only put them in danger one way or another. The moon was rising. I'll have to explain, someday. They're too smart not to figure it out sooner or later. I think they might already know. The change was beginning. Desperately, I focused on that feeling of pure joy I had had when my daughter said she loved me. I could have conjured a massively powerful patronus at that moment, if I'd needed to. As it was, it helped somewhat to alleviate the physical pain of the transformation, but did nothing to assuage the terrible loss I felt as my mind slipped away to the mind of the beast and I lost my greatest joy.

Sunnydale Xander POV

Uh oh... This couldn't be good... Tyler and Tina were sitting side by side on the couch, Tyler looked annoyed, and Tina seemed lost in thought.

"Do you think they had an argument?" Willow whispered,

"Nah, those two never fight—not since Aunt Zelda died." I replied.

"I guess not. What happened, then?" She wondered.

"Only one way to find out. Hey, you two, why the faces?" I prefer the direct approach.

"Huh?" Ty looked up, Tina smiled,

"Our dad just left. We're not freaks—we're wizards. Well, Ty's a wizard, I'm a Witch." She chirped, eyes sparkling happily.

"Ummmm... Ty, did you check your candy before you two WENT INSANE?" Is this some kind of joke?

"We're not insane. It happened." He confirmed.

"Ok. Prove it." I stated.

"Tomorrow. We have to leave then. He's coming for us then." Tyler sighed.

"Oh?"

"Well, what's the whole story?" Trust Will to be all logical...

When the whole thing was out, it was more tha a little hard to believe, but they sounded too serious, too sure.

"Ok, fine. On the off chance that this is true, how long will you two be gone?" I had to ask.

"The rest of the school year." Tyler said.

"But we'll be back for the summer." Tina added

"Damn. Can I be a wizard?" Gotta get me some of that/

"I don't think it works like that." Tina murmured.

"Your mom was a lawyer, how are you two all magicky?" Wills asked.

"Dad is." Tina said simply, as if it explained everything.

"Uh huh..." Oh, yes, I am Xander, master of words.

"Well... You better come back." Willow said. "Resolve face." She pointed to it.

"We will." Ty said seriously. Tina giggled, "Not the resolve face! Our one weakness!"

I don't know why—to this day I don't!—but I believed them now... Something about the way they said it...

Later Tina POV

"Do you think we'll really fit in at Hogwarts?" I asked,

"Better than here, definitely." Tyler pointed out.

"I'll miss Xander and Willow." I murmured.

"I know." He sighed, "Look, this is not going to be easy, but what we have to get straight is that we stick together. Right, Ti-bee?"

I hugged him, "Of course! We're twins, noone can ever come between us!"

"Not even Dad?" He asked fiercely/

I sighed, "You were here first; you've always been there. Not even he can replace you in my heart." But it hurt to say it.

/Promise?\

/If you will.\

/You know my answer already.\

/Thanks, bro... Oh, no! You are NOT taking THAT!\

He was trying to stuff his guitar into his suitcase.

"Why not? Oz said if I practice, I can be in his band! I need my axe!"

"No! You CANNOT bring the 'axe'! Number one, it sounds like you're torturing small animals, number two, it won't fit, and number three, we're going to SCHOOL—not Woodstock!"

"Hmmmm... Woodstock jokes..."

"Oh, don't start with that again!"

"'Course not, sis..."

"Goodnight, Tyger."

"Goodnight, Ti-bee."

He went to his room, and I turned out the light, Always so strong on the surface, Tyler, but I know your secret fears—and I'll never tell.

Morning, England Remus POV

The sun rose, shining warm light on the chill November dawn. Dimly I remembered the night before and it gave me the strength that I needed to return inside. Today is the day. Not long. Eleven hours really wasn't long, not compared to more than twelve years of not knowing... God! How must it have been for Tyler in that moment? He must have thought that I knew, and didn't care that they existed! Thank god for Tina's cool head! I hope they are happy with the way their lives have just changed; it can't be easy, not knowing all this time why they have these gifts. I thought about them a bit more before sleep came, and drifted away with the sight of them in my mind's eye...

Sunnydale Tina's POV

I rose with the sun that morning. Too excited to sleep anymore, I tried to at least calm down a little bit. Auntie Harris was passed out on the couch, so I snuck by quietly, to the kitchen. I smiled as I poured my habitual morning cup of green tea, And here I though I was just a caffeine junkie! Nope! Just part British! My dreams the night before had been an utter puzzle. I kept catching flashes of dark, dark hair, and emerald eyes lit with an inner fire that I could feel in my soul. Then the mystery person would disappear, and I saw a snakelike face, that I sensed such evil from. Then there was Daddy's comforting, patient golden eyes and peaceful aura. There were animals. A wolf, a dog, a stag, a rat. Then came the feeling of passing years, and the rat devoured the stag, and a flower. I saw the emerald eyes and the snake-eyes, then a flash, and more time, I saw myself, as water, and my brother as fire, and the green eyed stranger was life itself. We all grew. The wolf was there, and the dog, watching us. There were two others, one who had red hair, the other brown. As we all grew up, the dog disappeared, then I saw a light come from my raven and gold and water, and after a while, it faded and the dog was back. My presence faded a little, and retreated into the arms of the green eyed stranger. The redhead changed into a fox, and the brunette an owl. The evil thing returned, and fought with the green eyed mystery that I had come to love. We were all in a battle, some fell, some rose again, but others stayed down. The scene was colored red, but the battle continued, when it finally ended, my mystery man returned; my lion, and the sun came back in its glory, but the story didn't end there. There was more, but I couldn't remember. It held some meaning, but I didn't know what... The most terrible part was when I saw my brother's flame of life die. I promised myself that I would do whatever it took to prevent that.

"What's up?" My cousin's cheerful voice cut though my thoughts.

"Nothing, Xander, just thinking." I replied, pasting on a smile.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He asked

"Maybe later." I said calmly, looking into my cup.

"I'm gonna miss you, you know. Even if I was a little... well, you know..." He trailed off.

"Yeah, I know." I nodded. "And I can understand. Really."

"Pretty scary, finding out you're a witch, and all...How you doin?"

"Ok, I'm not afraid. I feel like I've found something that I've been missing. For a long time I've been missing it. I think I'm supposed to do this. I think there's someone I'm supposed to meet..."

"Prince Charming?" Xander interrupted flippantly.

"Something like that. You should go back to bed: Tomorrow's a Monday." I reminded him.

"We've got off. Science room exploded." He informed me happily. "Me and Wills are gonna go hang out somewhere."

"Only in sunnydale..." I rolled my eyes

"Great, huh? Are you sure you want to leave?" There was a bit of hope in his voice. More to this question than just a joke.

"I have to—destiny and all that." I finally answered.

"Destiny, eh? I have a feeling I'm going to hate that word someday."

Oohhh! Foreshadowing! So what do you think of this chapter? I'm open to any and all suggestions. Thanx!

CL


	3. A Whole New World

Kiss me Goodnight

Chapter 3. A Whole New World

CelticLady-Well, here we are again, and I'm already bored with the disclaimers. So, if you really need them, look back, 'k?

dreams

/ Twin telepathy thought

Sunnydale, 11:30 Tina's POV

"Only another half hour." He was looking out at the sunny town—as quiet and peaceful as ever. Nothing really happened in SunnyD, if you ignored the mysterious deaths, anyway.

"I know, Ty." I looked up from The Hobbit, one of my favorite reads.

"Are you ready?" Ty asked, almost vulnerable.

I shrugged, "Of course. You?"

"To be honest, I wish it'd just happen already—I'm so tired of wondering and waiting." He admitted

"Tsk tsk! Patience is a virtue." I chided. He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever... I bet England is real different from here."

"Well, yeah; whole other time zone different." I shrugged, "Ty, we've lived in California all our lives—that's like perpetual summer! England's gonna be cold, rainy, grey. It'll take some getting used to, but everything does."

"True. Are you nervous, you know, about the new school?"

"We'll be a little behind, but we'll probably fit in better there." I hope, anyway.

"Maybe. I hope so. You wanna play nintendo or something, while we're waiting?" he asked.

"Ok."

"Super Mario Brothers 2?"

"You know it."

"Hah! I'm beating you!"

"Not for long! Ooh! You're dead! And by a little Goomba! Nothing more embarrassing!" I laughed, That's what happens when you're overconfident! I thought, grinning. He cursed under his breath.

"Watch your mouth, Ty." A voice came from behind.

We turned around.

"Daddy?"

He laughed, "It's 12 o'clock. Haven't you looked at the clock?"

"Oops..."

"So you're my mystery uncle?" Xander stood in the other doorway, "'Cause I'm not just gonna let you take Kitten and Ty without meeting you first."

"I can respect that." Daddy walked over to Xander, and held out his hand. "I'm Remus Lupin. And yourself?"

Xander hesitantly took his hand, "Xander Harris. So, the whole magic thing—Is it true?"

He nodded, "I'm afraid so. You really mustn't tell anyone."

"He can tell Willow, Daddy. She's our best friend."

"Noone else, though." He said.

"Ok. Tell Auntie Harris that we're going to a boarding school." I decided

"Do you think she'll believe that?"

"Honestly, Daddy, she'll be too drunk to care." I admitted. Sad, but true.

Remus's POV

'Too drunk to care?' Oh my god! Should I really leave my kids with this woman? I don't have a choice... It was the hardest thing I ever had to admit, even if it was only admitting it to myself. I couldn't be a good father to them unless I kept only minimal contact. What choice did I have? I'm a werewolf. If people found out they were my children they'd only be in danger. Most children of werewolves have been killed at birth, to 'prevent a murderous abomination from harming the general populace'. Pure rubbish. Even if they COULD BE dangerous, everybody deserves a chance. They are the only ones who've lived past age two. Maybe it would be ok when they're older, but now, they're young, defenseless. They don't even have wands! Tina's so small, so fragile, she'd be the first to perish, and I cannot allow that.

"Ready to go, you two?" I asked, "We're kind of in a hurry. The Portkey's about to activate."

They grabbed their bags, nodding. The portkey was a bike tire. I saw Tina raise her eyebrow at the sight of it and had to laugh at the doubtful expression on Tyler's face.

"Dad, are you insane."

"Touch it." I commanded. Tyler's eyes widened.

"Yep, he's insane."

"No, this is the portkey." Tina beat me to the explanation. "Can't you feel it, Ty? It practically glows with the magic in it."

My turn to be surprised. "You can see spells?"

"I guess... Spells and auras... it's more orange than I expected... But then, that could just be that particular spell. Is that a bad thing?"

"Oh! No, of course not." I answered quickly, trying not to frighten her. Luckily, the portkey activated just then, and we were pulled into the wild sensations of that method of travel.

"That was fun!" exclaimed Tina. Tyler groaned,

"Speak for yourself, Ti-bee! My lunch is about to make an encore..."

"Ewww! Ty, that's disgusting!" She protested. Ty merely grinned.

"Imagine how I feel, sis." He responded good-naturedly. "So, Dad, what is this place?"

"The Leaky Cauldron."

"Remus? Didn't know you'd be here today. Who're the kids?"

Mad Eye. I waved, "Oh, hello, Alastor." I waited until we were closer for introductions. Tyler stared a bit, but Tina didn't even flinch at Alastor's... um... odd appearance. She smiled, in fact. "Alastor, I'd like you to meet my son and daughter. This lovely little one is Krystina Rea, and he's Tyler John."

Mad Eye gave them one of his rare smiles, "Well, kids, nice to meet you. Y'know, Remus, they have your eyes."

Oh, god. He's drunk!

I nodded, "And Tyler has my middle name."

"Oh, so that's the mysterious 'J'. Three guesses what 'Rea' came from." She gave me a crooked grin.

"Yeah, it was sweet of her. I really did love her."

"Sounds like the feelings were mutual."

"They were." I was startled out of my thoughts by Tina's voice.

"We used to ask mommy about you all the time. She always got that same faraway look. She tried to find you for two or three years." Tyler finished for her.

Later, in the room at THE LEAKY CAULDRON

"Tina, you seem to know the best—What happened to Zel...I mean, to your mother...?" Ty stiffened up, and I saw Tina's eyes go blank. Ty looked angry.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, pixy." I said, hating the way she seemed to fold into herself, hiding inside. It was a feeling I knew all too well.

"No." Her face stiffened, acquired a resolve, "You deserve to know, Daddy..." She took a deep breath, sighed, and began. "It was a week after our eighth birthday. Mommy was holding a mother-daughter dinner in the company Hall. We were late, and she was the hostess, so we were driving fast. It was raining... The other driver was drunk, he didn't see the stop sign... I saw the blood and shattered glass a split second before I felt the horrible pain and before everything was dark. I couldn't move and I was trapped under parts of the cars. I called for mommy. She never answered. Then I couldn't keep my eyes open. I remember a bright, white room, and people rushing around me. And tubes—lots of tubes. No one would tell me where Mommy was. Then, a long time later, Ty came in. He said they said I should have died days ago. No one knew how I survived. I do—it was our bond. Ty held me here, gave me the strength to live. The people said Mommy was dead. I guess I had known already; she never would have ignored me when I called for her if she had been alive. I had to go to counseling, then they had me on all these medications—as if that could make me forget! — finally, they just gave up." She turned away.

Tyler sighed, "She's never been the same, since the accident. Wow... holy crap... jet lag..." Tina was already asleep. I had to smile as Ty staggered to his bed, where he promptly passed out.

Only when I was sure they were both asleep did I allow the enormity of what I had just been told to sink in. My dear, fiery Zelly was gone. And I was the only parent these kids had left. Not knowing what had happened, it had been easy to imagine that she could come back, but now I knew the harsh reality. Rest in peace, Zelda Harris. I should have proposed when I had the chance—I'm sorry. Forgive me; I will always love you.

Next morning Tina POV

"Wands and broomsticks? I thought that was just stereotype?"

"No. You'll definitely need a wand. You saw mine earlier, right?"

"Yeah... This is weird..."

"You'll get used to it." He assured us.

Tyler looked doubtful, "Yah... if you say so." He muttered.

"What's your wand made of?"

Remus POV

"Thirteen inch willow, bendy, core of unicorn hair." I remember as if it were yesterday. "Good for defensive spells." I added.

"Ironic." Remarked Tina, "Considering that Unicorns are pacifists."

Very good. I'm impressed.

"Actually, that's partially why. Considering that the unicorn has so much power, and never uses it for aggression, it is easily released in a wizard's wand."

"I guess that makes sense. You know, Daddy, you'd make a good teacher."

"Do you think?" hmmm... Maybe.

"Definitely! Of course," She grinned mischievously, "My opinion may be slightly biased." She giggled. I hugged her,

"I'd be disgusted if it wasn't, Pixy." I replied. She rolled her eyes,

"Bet you were trouble in school."

I could not deny it.

"Snap!" Said Tyler, "You got served."

"Erm... What?"

"American street slang, Daddy." Tina explained, looking embarrassed.

"Not as bad as your Woodstock jokes, and terrible oldies rock. Can you believe she actually listens to Fleetwood Mac?"

"Guilty as charged, I'm afraid." She replied, blushing.

"Remus! Fancy meeting you here!" Came the friendly voice of Molly Weasley. She smiled, "And who are these two?" Arthur waved cheerfully.

I grinned. These were the perfect two people to make the kids more comfortable with the wizarding world.

"Arthur, Molly, I would like you to meet my children." I said, enjoying the show as the bombshell dropped. It was quite comical, the way they seemed to think, before the sudden dawning of shocked comprehension on their faces. Fred and George definitely would have appreciated it, if they were anything like I remembered!

"Y...your wha...?" Arthur managed. Molly squealed and hugged me.

"So you're a daddy? Remus! That's wonderful! Are they muggles? No, you wouldn't be here then! What school are they in? Where did you find them? Goodness! Will they be going to Hogwarts?"

I sighed, Same old Molly.

"In order, Yes, No, Previously Sunnydale Middle School, Sunnydale California, and yes."

Tyler snickered, Tina looked puzzled.

"Um...Hello." She said.

"And what's your name little girl?" She asked. "Are you and your big brother looking forward to going to Hogwarts?"

"B..Big brother? We're twins, Mrs. Weasley..." Tyler floundered.

"Oh! Terribly sorry!"

"'S ok. I'm Tyler. She's Krystina, but everyone calls her Tina."

Later

"I'm a midget, Daddy." Tina sighed dramatically.

"No, just young."

"Mr. Ollivander thought I was a FIRST YEAR! A FIRST YEAR! Am I really that small?"

"Yes." Tyler answered at the same time I did. She glowered at us and swept moodily out the door.

"So." I said to Tyler, "How did you two get so much money?"

"We're loaded. Mom owned a law firm. One of the world's biggest. When we were born, she secured all our assets, stocks, bonds, trusts, and the like."

"...You don't act like rich kids..."

"Mom never spoiled us. She loved us, but she worked hard to get where she was, and she wanted us to have a good future, but also to know how to work for ourselves. She got this far because of a scholarship."

You always were sensible, Zel. You'd be proud of them, I know it.

Next morning

"Last day... Tonight we get on the train..." Tina remarked to Ty.

"I know." He replied.

"Can we really do this?" She whispered.

"We have to." He said.

"Daddy? Will you write to us in Hogwarts?" She asked.

"Of course, Tina." I answered

"I'm gonna miss you. Do you think we'll be in Gryffindor too?" She looked nervous. I had to smile, remembering when I first went to Hogwarts. Everyone thought I was normal, but those two are late arrivals, they'll have something to prove.

"I don't see why you wouldn't be, but I love you either way." I mean it. I'll always be there, Tina.

"I love you too, Daddy." She murmured, kissing me on the cheek.

Tyler was standing in front of a mirror, eyeing the school robes skeptically. "Dad, I still think these robes look girly. There's no way they do justice to my manly physique"

I had to laugh at that. God! He sounds just like Sirius! I just hope he doesn't start calling himself 'the Gryffindor God!

"Oh, quit it, Ty! You haven't even hit puberty yet!" Tina admonished, showing a streak of her mother's quicksilver fire.

Zelda, you live in those two. Not that I could ever forget you.

On The Train

"That platform was soooo freaky!" Exclaimed Ty. "I totally thought you were joshin' me."

"Seriously, Ty, drop the Americanisms." Tina said.

"Nah. I'm California sexy."

"More like brain-dead from the sun exposure."

This sort of 'arguing' might have worried some parents, but I had grown to see that this constant banter was normal for the twins, and that a good time was had by all. It rather reminded me of my Marauder days.

We were very close to the school, by now, and it was getting dark. I'll never be able to thank Albus enough for letting me accompany them on the train, to see them sorted... Hell, without his help, I never would have found them at all!

Later

When the train stopped, Tina was, as usual, engrossed in a book, and didn't notice until Tyler poked her in the arm.

"Ow! What gives, you monkey?" She asked. Ty just pointed out the window.

"Oh..."

I'll leave you with that for now! Review!


End file.
